An internal combustion engine includes one or more cylinders that receive a flow through an intake manifold. The flow may be a mixture of air and fuel or only air. The intake manifold may include a carburetor and/or an air filter. In some environments, debris may enter the intake manifold. Debris may include dirt particles, or grass, for example. The intake manifold may be connected to a cleaner or separator for removing the debris from the flow of air.